(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device or system for fishing that uses a flying disk for carrying a fishing hook and line out from the fisherman on to the water. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, a gliding device, such as a flying disk that is tossed out into the water to carry fishing hook and luring bait to a desired location over a body of water.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The need for a device that can be used to carry or transport a fishing hook or lure to a desired location over water has prompted the development of various devices that can carry the fishing lure. Often, these devices or systems consist of a remote controlled floating device, such as a boat, that operates under remote control. The boat is guided from shore by the fisherman until the boat reaches the location where fish may be hiding. The fisherman then commands the boat to release the bait or lure, so that it may then fall into the water at the location where fish are believed to be in hiding.
These remote controlled systems are complicated, but because they are self-propelled vehicles, they can deliver the bait or lure at a great distance from the fisherman, who is likely to be standing on shore.